


Reunited

by SylarWinchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 03:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylarWinchester/pseuds/SylarWinchester
Summary: After Loki fell from the Bifrost, you left Asgard to live your life on Earth. You eventually remarried, but what happens when the man you once loved and thought had died shows up again?





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This was originally posted on my fic request tumblr that I run with my friend (which you can [find here!](https://romancing-the-reader.tumblr.com))
> 
> Requested by Anonymous: “ Hi! Can I request a fic where after Loki fell off the bifrost the reader moves to earth&marries someone&Loki shows up on earth for the battle of NY and wins and finds the reader is married?the reader ends up spending alot of time with Loki and falls in love with him again but cant chose between her original love and her current love so Loki has to convince her and her spouse that she should stay with her spouse because they make her happy & if you love something let it go but choses loki any way “

You had always been fond of the dark-haired prince, ever since you were children. As you got older, your feelings for him deepened, your heart soaring anytime he smiled at you or took your hand. Even with how close the two of you were, it was a surprise when he asked to officially court you. Life with Loki was wonderful and he absolutely doted upon you. When the truth about his heritage came out, you stayed by his side, telling him that it did not matter to you. Your heart was his and would always be his.

And that is what caused you pain when he fell. It felt as if your heart fell with him, leaving behind a stinging numbness that never felt like it would go away. Every where you looked there was something that reminded you of your dark-haired prince. After a while you couldn’t take it anymore and made the decision to leave your precious home. That’s how you found yourself on Earth in the bustling city of New York. You settled down in a small, but comfortable apartment and found an easy job that paid well. 

Time moved slowly, but your job allowed you to make some friends. Having them and going out helped keep you distracted from the pain you carried in your heart. It was through them that you met a man that would later become your husband. He was wonderful to you, always making you smile and laugh while being there on your darker days. He never pushed you to speak about what you had lost, but when you did, he held you, telling you that it’s okay to still be hurting.

You were at work when the attack on New York started, the loud bangs of explosions sending you and others flooding out into the streets. You looked around at all the creatures descending upon the city from the vortex that had opened in the sky. Knowing what it meant, you quickly made your way home, wanting to make sure your husband was alright. The sounds continued for what seemed like hours and then finally everything went silent. You and your husband cautiously made your way back out into the streets, looking around as you surveyed the damage.

Laughter filled the air, cause you and all the others around you to look up towards the sound. There, in the air on one of the air ships the aliens were using, stood Loki. You felt your breath catch in your throat as you stared up at the man you loved and thought you lost. “Loki…” you breathed out, causing your husband to look at you in confusion. The God of Mischief laughed, looking over his new subjects as he spoke. Even in the large crowd, his eyes fell on you and his words faltered. He quickly composed himself, continuing on with his speech of victory, demanding that all kneel to him. All around you, people began to kneel, but you stayed standing as you stared up at the God. As he dismissed everyone back to their lives, he called out your name and pointed his scepter at you.

You felt his magic surround you, pulling you up to his side. “We have much to talk about.” He murmured as you re-appeared next to him. He turned the ship around, flying it back to the damaged Stark Tower. As the ship landed, you quickly jumped off of it, turning to give Loki a glare. He sighed and followed you off, “Y/N…” his words were cut off as you landed a hard slap to his cheek.

“How dare you.” You snap. “How dare you pop back up in my life and act like everything is alright.” He looked back towards you, opening his mouth to speak again. “NO! You….you died, Loki! I lost you, lost my heart and soul and now you show up perfectly fine!?” You felt tears begin to gather in your eyes. “How could you….I loved you.” The God of Mischief frowned and reached out, gently brushing his thumb over his cheek to wipe away a few tears that had fallen.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. “Nothing I have done was ever done to purposely hurt you.” He stepped closer, hands moving to rest on your waist. “Not a day has gone by where I didn’t think about you. I’ve missed you, y/n.” You shook your head, stepping back so his hands fell from you.

“I missed you, but, I’ve moved on.” You said, voice soft. “I left Asgard years ago, I made new friends, I got married.” Loki stared at you with wide eyes, his hand frozen where it was reaching out for you again. “I’m sorry, Loki. I didn’t expect to find love again after I lost you, but I did.”

The God nodded and stood up straight, composing himself. “I understand.” He said. He gave her a sad smile. “I am glad to see you well, y/n, you will always be special to me.” He turned and moved to look out over the city. “Perhaps you’d be willing to teach me more about this place, especially now that it’s mine.” You moved to stand beside him, giving him a small smile before looking out at the city.

“Yeah, I think I can do that.”

Over the next few weeks you continued to go back to the tower, teaching Loki all about Midgard and the city he had taken over. You felt yourself becoming closer to him again, which caused old feelings to surface, especially with his lingering touches and loving words. Your husband could see a change in you as you spent more time with Loki, but you assured him that you were still his, and Loki being back wouldn’t change anything. You loved your husband, so much so that you had even brought him to meet Loki once, just so Loki could see that you had a good man who cared for you.

One day found you sitting in the tower, going over some ideas Lokis team had come up with for rebuilding parts of the city. The God came and sat down beside you, giving you a soft smile. “Y/N, put that down for a minute.” He said. You looked up at him, eyebrow raised.

“You’re the one who said it needs to be decided today.” You said.

“It’s fine, it can wait.” You chuckled and shook your head, setting down the files.

“Alright.” You turned and looked at him, head tilted slightly to the side. “Is everything alright?”

“Yes.” He said, gently taking one of your hands in his own. “Y/n, I never stopped loving you, I doubt I ever will.” He lifted your hand, kissing the back of your hand. “I am going to let you go though.”

“W-what?” you said, clearly confused. “Loki…” He shook his head, leaning in to press a kiss to your cheek.

“You have a man who loves you, and he treats you like the queen you are.” He said. “So, I’m letting you go. You deserve that, y/n.” He leaned in, pressing a soft and brief kiss against your lips. “I will always be here if you need me, as your friend.” You felt tears forming in your eyes at his words.

“Loki, I don’t understand.” You murmured. He just smiled softly and kissed your forehead before standing.

“Go home, y/n.” he said. “It’ll be okay.” He gave you another smile before walking off. You watched the God go, feeling an ache in your heart. You slowly put away all you had been working on before heading home, mind replying Lokis words over and over again.

“You’re home early.” Your husband greeting you with a kiss on the cheek. He frowned, taking in your expression. “Are you okay?”

“I…I don’t know.” You said, looking up at him. He led you over to the couch and sat you down, wrapping his arms around you.

“Tell me.” He said, pressing a kiss to your temple. You rested your head against his shoulder, fingers messing with the hem of your shirt as you told him everything. Everything Loki had said, all your conflicting feelings, all of it. After you were done, your husband was quiet for a few moments before speaking up. “You still love him.”

You lifted your head to look at him. “I think a part of me always will.” You said, softly. “But I love you too.” Your husband smiled and shook his head.

“I know, but I’ll never be him.” He said. “And that’s okay. You need to be with who will make you the happiest, and if that’s him, then I can deal with it. All I want is for you to be happy, y/n.”

You watched his face, your heart beginning to race. “You really mean that?” you asked.

He nodded and smiled. “I do.” He said. “I love you, but I need to let you go and do what you need to be as happy as you deserve to be.” You leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

“I do love you, and I’m glad I met you.”

“But I’m not him.” You smiled sadly and shook your head. “It’s okay, y/n, go be with him and live the best life you can.” You leaned up and kissed him one last time.

“Thank you.” You whispered, getting up off the couch. You grabbed your keys and rushed out the door, eager to get back to the tower.

It didn’t take you long to reach it and you ran inside, quickly making your way up to the floors Loki normally occupied. You pushed open the door, causing the God to look up in surprise.

“Y/n, what are you doing here?” he asked, turning towards you. You ran over to him, throwing your arms around his neck as you leaned up to press your lips against his.

“I choose you, I want you.” You mumbled against his lips. “I love you.” Loki wrapped his arms around you, holding you close.

“Are you sure?” he asked softly. You nodded and smiled.

“My heart is yours, my soul is yours, forever.” You said. Loki smiled and rested his forehead against yours.

“Forever, my darling.”


End file.
